


Meeting the Inlaws

by maan



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maan/pseuds/maan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony meets Harms parents, in a typically Tony way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MEETING THE IN-LAWS  
1  
Thank god ,Tony thought, finally the pizza!!!I'm starving  
He placed a sloppy wet kiss om Harms neck and left him in the shower by himself, shook of like a dog, wrapped a towel around his hips and ran to the door. Leaving wet foot prints over Harms treasured hardwood floor. He would hear about that later. But for now Pizza was way more important.

He opened the door looking around for his wallet, when he discovered that the pizza delivery boy wasn't exactly a boy.   
Or someone delivering pizza.   
It was in fact an elderly couple.  
Euh...o god this must be Harms parents.   
“ow sorry hello, I was expecting pizza. You must be Frank and Trish right? Harms parents. I'm so sorry about well........”  
he looked down.  
“Harm was nice enough to let me use his shower after our run. Come in, come in.”  
Damn he was rambling. Where the hell did his undercover skills go? The same place most of his blood went a few minutes ago he figured.   
Not that he was hard anymore.   
Thankfully shock had taken care of that. He was wearing a rather tiny thin towel.   
“I'm Tony by the way. Tony DiNozzo, a friend of Harms sleeping on his sofa for a couple of days. Until my place has a working boiler again.”  
Well done Tony he congratulated himself.  
That would explain most of the clothes laying around on the furniture.


	2. Chapter 2

The couple still looked a little startled but entered and were making their way over to the sofa when........  
“Tony leave the stupid pizza and get your ass back in the shower”  
Tony groaned.   
“Harm you better get in here!” he shouted back.

Trish had just let herself fall on the sofa. On top of Tony's jeans. Frank was still standing holding on to her hand.

“I know eating pizza is on the top of your favorite-things-to-do -list I just thought sex was....”  
“for gods sake shut up Harm!!!, put something on and get IN HERE! “ Tony yelled embarrassed.  
Now even he didn't know how he could sweet talk his way out of this one.   
Who would have guessed that it would be Harms mouth that got them in to trouble. He would have put good money on the fact that it would have been his.


	3. Chapter 3

They could here the shower turning off and some stumbling before a wet Harm wearing only sweatpants came out.  
“whats going on babe I.....Mum? Frank?...ow hell “

Feeling very sorry for Harm Tony sneaked to the bedroom. He couldn't really help. His presence was probably more of a hindrance. He rushed in some jeans he had left at Harms place a couple of weeks ago. Pulled one of Harms T shirts over his head and made his way to the front door. He caught Harms eyes and grabbed his cell and keys from the side table. He mouthed 'I love you “and left quietly.

All things considered he should have taken his coat. It was freaking cold. He wandered around the neighborhood for a while. They had driven Harms car last night and he had no money on him to call a cab. He was just considering calling the probie with some fantastic story about being thrown out by the angry husband of this amazingly hot brunette when his phone rang.


	4. Chapter 4

“he you”   
“hey , everything alright? I'm so sorry I really tried to......”   
Harm interrupted his rambling“yeah everything is oke....could you come over ? “  
“of course are they gone already?”  
“no their still here, wanting to meet you actually”  
That startled Tony and he shivered a little...just the cold he told himself  
“Tony? “  
“your sure that's a good idea Harm? They just met me...i don't think I made a very good impression”  
Suddenly he could heard some strange noises over the phone and he held it away from his ear to look. Nope still connected.   
He put the phone back to his ear again.  
“Harm? “  
“no this is Trish speaking. Tony would you please come back. We would love to meet you. I'm afraid we didn't make a very good first impression, it was kind of a shock you know,but we would really love to get to know you”  
A giggle escaped Tony. They thought they didn't make a good first impression?  
“Tony please come. It would mean so much to us meeting the man that captured Harms heart. “  
well geesh how was he going to say no to that. Harm clearly inherited that trick from his mom.


	5. Chapter 5

It took him twenty minutes to get back to Harms door.   
While he was debating if he should use his key or knock,the door opened.   
“Finally Tony there you are “Harm said and pulled him in the warmth of his apartment.   
“Your freezing, your were out with only a shirt,? you should really take better care with your lungs a...”  
Tony hushed Harm with a finger.   
“i'm fine “  
That did shut Harm up but not before he got Tony his favorite black knit sweater and a mug of hot ginger tea.   
Tony noticed Harms mom looking fondly at Harms fussing.  
“was he always like that? “ he asked.  
She nodded. “yes “  
Frank kissed her on her cheek. “just like his mom”

After eating a slice of pizza and some awkward small talk Tony felt warm again and slightly more at ease.  
“so Tony do you parents know about you and Harm? “ Trish asked.  
was she jealous? Tony thought.   
Well he could put her mind at ease.   
“nah my mother is dead and my father disowned me when he found me snogging the pool-boy”  
Harm looked up from his tea. “disowned you? I thought he send you to military school”  
“yeah that too. If I had any doubts about me batting for the same team they quickly disappeared after that. Not a smart move on his part “ Tony snorted   
Both Harm and his mom were staring at Tony now. He shrugged. Apparently they lacked the same sense of humor. Harm could be such a stuck up some times.  
“anyone want the last slice of pizza? “ he asked.


End file.
